Talk:Greed Shade (V Series)/@comment-5763148-20190514143611/@comment-5763148-20190515043746
Sure enough it probably won't be hit in Standard, that much I'll agree on. But this thing is nuts solely for the fact that you're adding key cards to your hand. Look at Premium, we got cards like the new Obadiah that already help ya get stuff ya need INTO the Drop (including this) and then you can fetch it with this guy. That alone already aids you in responding to whatever degenerate plays the opponent may have. Granblue always had ways to make solid plays by placing stuff on the board but never did they add things to their hand. Some clans had garnered greater options simply for adding stuff to their hand rather than to the board. Angel Feather and Dark Irregulars are examples. You don't simply need infinite loops or degenerate plays to win every time. If ya have enough understanding of the state of the competitive scene, the game as a whole and the cards themselves, you can make use of those to win. Look at last year's worlds. Nobody expected Great Nature to win in Standard. Nobody expected Gredora to win Premium. Neither of em had an infinite loop or degenerate play. So why did they win? Cos they could steadily win out in terms of overall net advantage or disrupt the opponent's primary advantage respectively. Infinite Loops and Degenerate Plays are usually the go to objectives people seek out but that doesn't mean they are the only methods that can aid them in getting wins. @Alex Masamune: This card alone already vamps up Granblue's current deck performance simply for the fact it ups their overall game tempo. We got 4 cards (including the 2 new additions) to get 10 or more cards in to the Drop EASILY. 5 if ya include Romario's VG skill. At the very least you'll be getting over 10 cards in the Drop on your Grade 3 turn IF you had a slow hand. Also, counteract against what? There is nothing to counter. How are you gunna counter them getting 10 cards into the Drop? By rushing? Not gunna work cos all they need to do is guard appropriately and those Guardians further support the threshold by staying in the Drop. Deny them damage by hitting the RG? You're wasting time and STILL sending cards to their Drop. You're not even delaying the inevitable. Play passive? Good luck with that cos Granblue likes going on the aggression whenever possible due to their card designs. Have fun guarding poke attacks from Bluebloods and Ruin Shades. You want to directly counter Granblue? Play clans that Bind units like Link Joker or Narukami. Even if you play those guys, once the new set comes out, they would barely be counters. You can't even describe Granblue as a Setup deck cos reaching 10 cards was already rather simple to do. With the new additions, the task is ludicrously easy to the points its child's play. You want a Setup Deck in Granblue? Play Scaredick.